1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to automated lubricating systems, and more specifically to a lubricating system which is affixed to a rotating drive shaft or the like and which rotates with the shaft. The present lubricating system supplies lubrication at intervals for bearings located at rotating universal joints and similar driveline junctures where it is not possible to provide a stationary lubrication fitting.
2. Description of the Related Art
Universal joints, constant velocity (CV) joints, and similar components are often designed to require periodic lubrication. While the automotive industry has generally turned to permanently lubricated joints, many types of large machinery utilize relatively large U-joints and the like, with such large joints generally requiring periodic lubrication for the bearings therein. This is true in many industries, e.g. maritime shipping and various machines used in heavy industry, most particularly large paper manufacturing machines. In many cases such machines are run essentially continually, as starting and stopping the machines and their production at the end of a workday or workweek cannot be justified economically.
Conventional lubricating systems for such drive line fittings, require the machine to be shut down periodically in order to stop the joint and access the lubrication fitting(s) thereon. Down time for such a machine may be on the order of $300 per minute or $18,000 per hour, depending upon the size and production capacity of the machine. The requirement to employ mechanics to lubricate the driveline systems adds further to the cost of maintaining such a machine. The alternative of running the machine until damage occurs due to lack of lubrication is even less desirable. The down time noted above is only one of the factors, which must be considered when a machine is shut down due to damage. The removal, repair, and installation time and costs involved in the repair of a large driveline are considerable in very large machinery.
Accordingly, a need will be seen for a lubrication system which may be affixed to a rotary shaft, and which provides periodic lubrication on demand for universal joints and/or other fittings on the shaft, which require periodic lubrication. The present invention responds to this need by means of a bracket assembly affixed around the diameter of the drive shaft, with the bracket holding a plurality of automated lubrication dispensers therein. The conventional lubrication or grease fittings located at the universal joint trunnions are removed, and lubricant distribution and supply lines are connected between the universal join grease fitting receptacles and the lubrication dispensers secured within the bracket of the present invention. The dispensers may be controlled by internal timers, radio signals, or other means which do not require any form of direct physical connection between the rotating apparatus and a stationary controller, to dispense lubricant periodically as required by the equipment without any requirement to shut down or stop the operation of the equipment.
A discussion of the related art of which the present inventors are aware, and its differences and distinctions from the present invention, are provided below.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,700,808 issued on Oct. 20, 1987 to Walter D. Haentjens, titled “Shaft Mounted Bearing Lubricating Device,” describes an annular lubrication system wherein the lubricant supply surrounds a stationary housing. A set of impeller blades attached to the rotating inner shaft dips into the lubricant supply to splash oil to the bearings in the assembly. The Haentjens lubrication system can only be used with shaft assemblies having essentially vertical orientations, due to the annular oil supply surrounding the stationary external housing; no means is provided for lubricating multiple points on a rotating shaft. In contrast, the present lubrication system is not sensitive to orientation, and the entire system is affixed to the rotating shaft, rather than having a portion of the system affixed to a stationary structure as in the Haentjens device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,799,574 issued on Jan. 24, 1989 to Johan C. M. Bras, titled “Lubrication Device,” describes a generally conventional lubricant reservoir for affixing to a stationary lubrication port on a machine or the like. The Bras device includes a spring motor for periodically opening a passage to allow lubricant to flow from the device, with the motor being controlled by an electronic timing circuit. The Bras apparatus is incapable of lubricating multiple points on a rotating shaft and cannot be secured in its entirety to such a rotating shaft, as provided by the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,333,704 issued on Aug. 2, 1994 to John Hoff, titled “Rotating Lubricating Technique For Equipment,” describes a lubricating system for the chain drive of a wheeled irrigation machine. The Hoff lubricating system comprises an oil reservoir which rotates with wheel rotation, to dispense a measured amount of oil to a distribution channel which provides oil to the chain drive. The Hoff system can only operate at relatively low wheel rotational speeds, as centrifugal force would result in the oil being thrown to the outer or upper portion of the reservoir and dispensed constantly. It is also noted that the distribution channels of the Hoff lubrication system are fixed relative to the rest of the structure, and do not rotate with wheel rotation.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,558,180 issued on Sep. 24, 1996 to Kiyoshi Yanagisawa, titled “Bearing Lubricating Apparatus For Rotary Machine,” describes a system having a rotary mechanism and shaft disposed within a stationary housing. The Yanagisawa apparatus includes a disc which passes through the oil reservoir during rotation of the shaft, to throw oil where it can be gathered for distribution to the bearings. As with other similar systems, the Yanagisawa system cannot operate with heavier viscosity lubricants and includes stationary components.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,732,794 issued on Mar. 31, 1998 to Anton T. Orlitzky, titled “Auger-Driven Automatic Lubricator,” describes an oiling device similar to that of the Bras '574 U.S. Patent discussed further above. The Orlitzky lubricator includes an electronic timing device to direct the lubricator to deliver lubrication at certain predetermined times. However, the Orlitzky lubricator still cannot be installed upon a rotating device or structure, and cannot deliver lubrication to a plurality of bearings simultaneously, as can the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,950,764 issued on Sep. 14, 1999 to Claus Helbig, titled “Lubricating Device For Rotating Parts, Especially A Rotating Hollow Shaft,” describes a relatively complex system which is completely contained concentrically within a rotating assembly. The Helbig device includes centrifugal switches which in turn causes a gas to be generated to pressurize the lubricant delivery system. The system provides lubrication for two concentric telescoping shafts, and cannot lubricate the plurality of separate bearings of a universal joint trunnion or the like, as provided by the present lubrication system.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,971,229 issued on Oct. 26, 1999 to Anton May et al., titled “Automatic Lubricant Dispenser,” describes another lubricator device with lubricant reservoir, configured for a stationary installation. The May et al. device closely resembles the lubricator of the Orlitzky '794 U.S. Patent discussed further above, but is actuated by a manually operated switch on the top of the device. Accordingly, the May et al. cannot be installed on a rapidly rotating piece of equipment, as the actuation switch would not be accessible.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,102,804 issued on Aug. 15, 2000 to Horst Kretschmer et al., titled “Lubricating Device For Lubricating The Profiled Tubes Of A Telescopic Shaft,” describes a lubrication system performing a similar function to that of the Helbig '764 U.S. Patent discussed further above. While FIG. 1 of the Kretschmer et al. drawings shows a telescoping tube assembly with a U-joint on each end, no lubrication to the U-joint bearings is provided. The Kretschmer et al. lubrication system is directed only to lubrication of the two sliding telescoping tubes, and not to any external bearings at either end of the tube assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,125,969 issued on Oct. 3, 2000 to Walter Graf et al., titled “Method Of And Apparatus For Lubricating An Apparatus Having A Number Of Lubricant Locations,” describes a lubricating device quite similar to that described in the '229 U.S. Patent to May, described further above. It is noted that May is the second inventor in the Graf 969 U.S. Patent. The primary difference between the two devices is that the lubricator of the Graf et al. '969 U.S. patent includes electronic means to count the number of revolutions of a rotating component and dispense lubricant accordingly. The Graf et al. '969 U.S. Patent also describes the use of a plurality of such devices to lubricate a corresponding plurality of lubrication points. However, no mounting or attachment to a rotating structure is disclosed, as provided by the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,179,470 issued on Jan. 30, 2001 to H. Mike Huddleston et al., titled “Self-Lubricating Bearing,” describes a lubrication system for a sleeve bearing in a centrifugal clutch assembly. The bearing is described as being porous, i.e., an Oilite® bearing or the like. One or more circumferential grooves are formed in the structure surrounding the bearing, and the grooves are packed with grease. Huddleston et al. do not provide any means for lubricating the bearing at predetermined periodic intervals, nor for lubricating a series of separate rotating bearings, as provided by the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,405,810 issued on Jun. 18, 2002 to Ayzik Grach et al., titled “Method Of Lubricating And Lubricant Spraying Apparatus,” describes a lubricant spray device which is synchronized with the rotation of a rotating object to spray lubricant only upon a certain portion of the object at each revolution. The lubricant supply and sprayer components are stationary relative to the rotating object and are not in direct contact with the object being lubricated, unlike the present lubrication system.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,478,116 issued on Nov. 12, 2002 to Jorn H. Klausen et al., titled “Lubricating Oil Supplying Arrangement For An Apparatus Having A Rotating Apparatus Shaft,” describes a multi-lobe rotary oil pump which is internally installed and concentric with a rotating shaft. The Klausen et al. pump cannot provide lubrication to multiple bearing locations from a corresponding number of externally disposed lubricating devices, as provided by the present lubricating system invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,557,651 issued on May 6, 2003 to Duane E. Norby et al., titled “Automated Lubricant Dispensing System And Method For A Horizontal Directional Drilling Machine,” describes a lubricating system for use with machine tools, for lubricating the workpiece and cutting tool during machining operations. Such lubrication is completely different than that used in the present invention, as cutting tool lubrication is contaminated by material removed from the workpiece and must be filtered and processed if it is to be reused. The cutting oils or lubricants used for such operations are also considerably lighter than the lubricants used in bearings and the like. In any event, the Norby et al. lubrication system is stationary and does not rotate with the cutting tool, but sprays the lubricant onto the rotating cutting tool during the machining operation.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2002/79,336 published on Jun. 27, 2002 to Michael Weigand et al., titled “Lubricant Dispenser,” describes a device similar to those disclosed in the '229 U.S. Patent to May and '969 U.S. Patent to Graf, both of which have been described further above. While such lubricators may be used with the present invention, it is noted that Weigand et al. do not provide any means for securing their lubricator to a rotating object, nor do they provide an installation having a series of such lubricators installed on a rotating object and connected to a corresponding series of separate bearings on the rotating object, as provided by the present lubricating system invention.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2002/144,864 published on Oct. 10, 2002 to Siegfried Kramer, titled “Multi-Point Lubrication Distribution System,” describes a single, centrally located lubricant reservoir and pump which supplies lubricant to a series of bearings or the like by means of a manifold and rotary distributor which sequences the delivery of lubricant to each location. The lubricant reservoir and pump of the Kramer system appear to be quite similar to those described in the '229 U.S. Patent to May, the '969 U.S. Patent to Graf, and the '336 U.S. Patent Publication to Weigand et al., each of which have been described further above. As in the other devices of which the present inventors are aware, Weigand et al. do not disclose any means of mounting such a lubricant system on a rotating object. Moreover, the Kramer et al. device teaches away from such an installation, due to the imbalance which would be created by attaching only one such lubricator to one side of a rotating object.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2003/10,572 published on Jan. 16, 2003 to Mark S. Henry et al., titled “Lubrication System For A Bearing,” describes a device having a single stationary oil supply which delivers oil to a fan installed within the hub of the rotating assembly. The fan draws air and oil from the lubricant system into the rotating assembly, to lubricate the bearings therein. Henry et al. do not disclose any specific type of lubrication reservoir and pump system for use with their invention, and disclose only a single such lubrication supply.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2003/31,554 published on Feb. 13, 2003 to Robert E. Rockwood, titled “Centrifugal Pump Having Oil Misting System With Pivoting Blades,” describes a device having a series of radially disposed oil splash blades hingedly secured to a rotary shaft. The blades pick up oil from a stationary reservoir, and sling the oil within the reservoir and housing to lubricate components therein. Rockwood does not provide a series of lubricant reservoirs and dispensing units affixed to a rotating shaft for lubricating a series of separate bearings on the shaft, as provided by the present lubricating system invention.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2003/75,043 published on Apr. 24, 2003 to Brad Rake, titled “Apparatus And Method For Lubricant Condition Control And Monitoring From A Remote Location,” describes a device for detecting humidity buildup in an oil supply, and drying the oil by injecting dry air into the system. The Rake system includes a stationary dryer system which is connected to a stationary oil supply at the bearings of the shaft of the device being lubricated. None of the components of the Rake assembly are affixed to any of the rotating components of the device being lubricated, nor does Rake disclose multiple lubricators servicing a corresponding number of lubrication points on a rotating shaft, as provided by the present invention.
European Patent Application Publication No. 704,654 published on Apr. 3, 1996 to Anton Orlitzky, titled “Auger-Driven Automatic Lubricator,” is the European filing of the '794 U.S. Patent to the same inventor, discussed further above. The same points of difference between the '794 U.S. Patent to Orlitzky and the present invention are seen to apply here as well.
Finally, German Patent Publication No. 10,054,712 published on May 29, 2002, describes a device which is very similar to the lubricator of the Helbig '764 U.S. Patent discussed further above. The same points of difference noted in the discussion of the Helbig '764 U.S. Patent are seen to apply here as well.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus a lubricating system affixed to a rotary shaft solving the aforementioned problems is desired.